1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the sealing of the inside of a tank after the stabilizing of soil around an underground storage tank to stop infiltration or exfiltration through a hole or fracture in the tank. Further steps of the process are to prepare the interior of the tank for sealing and the final step is to inject epoxy into the interior of the tank over the perforation or fracture restoring or repairing the structure of the tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been developed for stabilizing soil or creating water impervious barriers in areas of permeable earth formations. One such development is the patent to Levy et al., 3,608,318, which involves the method and apparatus for injecting asphalt in the soil to create barriers. A closely analogous injection tool is Lonaberger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,831, designed for simultaneously injecting of two chemicals into the soil for stabilization. The patent to Linberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,937, employs a rubber membrane to cover a leak or perforation in the wall of the tank and subsequently covers the rubber membrane with a layer of cement. This patent has some similarity to the development of this invention.
The prior art tools or methods do not disclose the boring and injection tool of this invention to stabilize the pea gravel on the exterior of an underground gasoline storage tank. The method of removing the water film from the area to be repaired employs a novel tool and method. The specific structure of the sanding tool for removing the jell coat glaze from the interior of a fiber glass underground gasoline storage tank as well as the air jet cleaning tool for removing the water film from the area of the tank to be repaired employs equipment and methods not taught by the prior art.